


Speaking French

by reyzul (MaK)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exchange Student, F/F, Humanstuck, Unfinished, won't be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/reyzul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a romantic language, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking French

" _Le corps_ ," Kanaya spoke, gesturing towards their entire body. 

Across from them, Rose nodded and repeated the words quietly until they sounded silly on her tongue. Since Kanaya was fluent in both French and English, the two of them decided it would be fun to see if Rose could get a grasp on the former as well, though they've so far come up with mixed results. Rose could now accurately name parts of the house and some furniture, as well as articles of clothing, but couldn't necessarily form complete sentences save for a few generals ones such as, " _Comment allez-vous?_ " which was, "How are you?" She also memorized how to say, " _Pourriez-vous répéter, s’il vous plaît?_ " because asking Kanaya to repeat what they had just said was far more common than actually replying. 

Today, the two decided it would be worthwhile to learn parts of the body. _Le corps_ , as Rose figured, simply just meant the whole body. She watched as Kanaya ran their fingers through their hair and stated, " _Les cheveux_." Rose copied their movements, mouthing the words as well. _Le visage, le nez,_ and _la bouche_ came quickly, then, " _La lèvre_ ," where Kanaya pointed to their lips - not to be confused with mouth - and Rose nodded, though tried not to stare too long. Next, " _Le cou_ ," and Rose pointed towards her own neck and Kanaya nodded with a grin. "Are you understanding most of it?" they asked.

Rose nodded in return. "Yeah, most of it," she mumbled, though when she mentally tried to run through the previous vocabulary she drew several blanks. It was fine, though; it wasn't as if Kanaya was going to sit there and lecture her about it or even really get all that upset in the first place. Rose felt very fortunate that the foreign exchange student was so calm and polite - two years ago, the last student they hosted was boisterous and angry and could hardly go an hour without shouting profanities, though he was still entertaining for someone so crabby.

Kanaya continued, but took the time to slip off their baggy sweater and Rose found it hard to figure out whether or not it would be rude to stare, so she pointedly did _not_ and rather diverted her eyes to study her friend's shoes. She felt silly even for that though, seeing as it was a bit ridiculous to be embarrassed around a peer who was simply wearing a tank top, but Rose found it hard to ignore that her feelings towards the exchange student were quickly changing from friendly to... something else, something she wasn't quite ready to identify or really even acknowledge yet. Luckily, Kanaya didn't seem to care either way and went on with, " _La poitrine_ ," while gesturing towards their chest. 

Diligently, Rose repeated the phrase but did not look for more than a second to see which body part it actually applied to. 

Next, " _Un estomac_ ," followed by _le bras, une épaule, le coude,_ and _le poignet_ as Kanaya indicated various parts of their arm. Rose watched, but largely focused their attention on their hand - _la main_ \- rather than their actual arm. Then, lifting up their tank top and then tossing it on top of their sweater, Kanaya motioned towards their navel and pronounced, " _Nombril_." Immediately, Rose felt a bit ridiculous for getting this embarrassed about the situation; Kanaya was simply giving her the best idea for their short vocabulary lesson and here Rose was getting too flustered too pay much attention, which was dumb in and of itself, as it's not as if they two of them haven't... well. Rose didn't know if, between the two of them, they were allowed to acknowledge that they had made out a few times and awkwardly groped each other in damn near the middle night - so, it's not as if she hasn't seen Kanaya partially exposed before, but... Rose still found herself fighting to look away and pretend that they were both normal little heterosexuals sitting on the floor without any sexual tension in the air. _Perfectly serene straights with a love for the opposite gender, yep, yep, yep, of course - what, being_ gay _? Ha! Out of the question. What a silly thought,_ Rose laughed to herself. _Absolutely out of the question. Completely._

Kanaya began unbuttoning the top of their skirt and Rose quickly asked, "Are we going to...?" She assumed Kanaya would get the gist of the question, seeing as that definitely seemed to be where this was going, but it was almost some odd form of roleplay and Rose didn't want to jump to conclusions and make a fool out of herself while embarrassing Kanaya over a silly assumption.

" _Sûrement_ ," was the answer and Rose had no idea what that meant. To her, it sounded somewhat like _shroom_ , but she doubted that Kanaya was referencing drugs or plants at the moment. Once the skirt was off and tossed next to the adjacent sweater, Kanaya motioned towards their legs with, " _Les jambes_." Then, knees ( _les genoux_ ), ankles ( _les chevilles_ ), feet ( _les pieds_ ), and then toes ( _les orteils_ ), so, overall, easy enough. Rose went along with pointing towards her own body while reciting the words, though she was mostly staring at the floor because looking up would be an eye full of Kanaya in their underwear, which, Rose had just discovered, is a thought great in _theory_ , but, in practice, it's nerve wracking.

Thigh - or, rather, _les cuisses_ \- was next and Rose presumed for a moment that they might just be done with the little lesson for the day. Before she could get up and change the topic to something a tad less physical, Kanaya leaned in and said, " _Touchez moi_." 

Well, Rose was still stumped. But, going off the hope that _touchez_ was a cognate, she assumed that Kanaya was saying something along the lines of _touch something_. It would be easy to assume _moi_ was _me_ , but again Rose was fearful of making a mistake and making things awkward for the both of them.

Apparently, she had either hesitated long enough or looked too confused - or, likely both - because Kanaya smiled and inquired, "Sorry, did you understand that one?" while looking slightly apologetic. 

"I... think so," Rose bit her lip and the foreign exchange student nodded along in encouragement. Going out on a limb that would hopefully not result in getting a slap or disgracing a near year of friendship, Rose took a breath and leaned forward just a bit. No sign of alert or confusion came, so she pressed onward and set her lips against Kanaya's - it was silly, really, because it wasn't as if they didn't kiss nearly all the time, yet Rose was still nervous about somehow messing things up. Whether Kanaya noticed this anxiety or not went unannounced, but it seemed they were happy to return the kiss, so Rose hoped this was a step in the right direction.

Her hand was grabbed at some point during the course of Kanaya's tongue running over her bottom lip and Rose only really noticed when said hand was placed on top of the exchange student's breast. Tilting away from the kiss to see what was on Kanaya's mind, Rose drew a blank when, " _sein_ ," was said. More so uncaring for the meaning of the word at this point, Rose paid no mind and focused on something that demanded a bit more concentration than memorizing words.

Kanaya moved into her lap and Rose spent a good amount of time biting and kissing at their neck, ignoring the, " _Le cou_ ," that was muttered above her. The next noise was that of quiet snickering and Rose flushed a serious shade of red, pretending that the cause of Kanaya's amusement wasn't the tent growing in her skirt. They could definitely feel it, there was no way they couldn't, and Rose had to stop decorating their neck in order to take a breath and calm herself. Kanaya, however, kept giggling at certain intervals and Rose playfully slapped their bottom, to which they replied, " _Les fesses_ ," and then, " _Ne me donnez pas la fessée_ ," whatever that meant.

Rose botched the pronunciation of, " _Quoi que ce soit d'autre_ ," which was essentially a long way of saying _whatever_. " _Arrêter de s'amuser._ "

Shaking their head, they continued to laugh with, " _Vous avez une érection._ " Despite not knowing a majority of what was said, Rose could gather at least the last bit and did her best to pretend that she wasn't all that embarrassed by it. 

" _Aimeriez-vous avoir le sexe_?" She was pretty sure she said that right, anyway. She had even gone through the trouble of looking it up online previously and memorizing the words so that on the off chance Kanaya wanted to fool around, she could ask simply and hopefully impress the exchange student with a bit of French. Admittedly, Kanaya didn't necessarily seem impressed with the choice of words, but smiled at the general idea nonetheless. 

The exchange student nodded, giggles having passed and replied, " _Ce serait beau_." Kanaya gave mercy when Rose looked up from their neck with a baffled expression. How she had known to ask but not the answer was a tad funny, but Kanaya pitied her with translating, "I would like that, yes."

"Awesome." With a bit of a dry mouth, Rose went back to biting their neck - a soft spot of theirs which Rose had discovered after the third time they had made out in the dark - while also fumbling with the clasp of their bra. Kanaya squirmed in her lap while they tried to unbutton Rose's dress up shirt, shaky hands maneuvering buttons through small holes until the shirt finally opened up completely. Generally, chest touching was a big no for Rose, but, much like just about all her predetermined ideas of being uncomfortable with sex, things felt different with Kanaya. She could actually trust them - save for the part where they giggled about her dick, but it was a small price to pay. 

Kanaya's hands drifted over Rose's chest, occasionally sighing out some vocabulary words. " _Le muscle pectoral_ ," indicating her upper chest and then, " _Votre abs sont nice_ ," and Rose could only guess the first one was referring to muscles and the second one was new to her. As Rose managed to unclasp the bra, Kanaya's hands were able to unzip the girl's skirt and slide a warm palm over the length of Rose's dick. " _Je veux que vous à l'intérieur de moi_." Whatever that meant.

Sitting on the floor became increasingly uncomfortable, so Rose motioned towards the bed and Kanaya stood up from her lap. They each took the time to discard a bit of clothing - Rose, though still just as embarrassed as before, allowed herself to stare at the traveling lines of Kanaya's hip bones and movement of their legs as underwear was tossed to the side. Rose officially slipped off her dress shirt and stood awkwardly braced against the bed as Kanaya insisted on taking off her skirt entirely. Briefs were left on however, as, despite how much Rose would think about it, straight up intercourse was seriously out of the question for the two of them. For one, they were both just outright nervous and uncertain of the act, and, for two, neither of them were confident enough to go down to the local drug store and purchase condoms without turning red in the face while the cashier scanned the item. So, and not that Rose would complain, dry humping would have to do for now.

Shoving the girl down on the mattress, Kanaya met her on top and pressed a few soft kisses to her lips. Rose admired the flowering spots of purple hues on their neck, but made no comment of it besides asking, "Is there a word for 'hickey' in French?"

Kanaya paused thoughtfully before shaking their head negatively.

Rose began from where she had left off, leaving few marks across the exchange student's collar bones and chest, while Kanaya let out a few breathy gasps. With a bit of a rocking motion, enough friction was made for Rose to damn near go cross eyed, but she kept her cool, though didn't quite hear what Kanaya was saying with, " _Vagin et verge_." Either it was more body parts or just them mumbling a few things in French, but Rose didn't pass on an inquiry to figure out what was being said and focused on keeping her cool with how harshly Kanaya was grinding down on her.

While she had initially started out with the possible idea of leaving a heart shaped bruise on Kanaya's neck, Rose was having more than a few troubles with her coordination. Eventually, she did have to pull away completely and heave a few great breaths into the nook of Kanaya's shoulder and neck before trying to gain back any of her previous energy.


End file.
